Vasijas de arcilla
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Este es un oneshot que he escrito para el concurso de Twisted princess. Es una mezcla del mito griego de Hércules y la película de disney, centrándose en la figura de Megara.


**Okey, aquí pongo mi participación para el concurso de Twisted princess. Espero que os guste. El personaje que me tocó fue Megara de Hércules. Así que este relato va a ser una mezcla de la película y del mito griego.**

**Disclaimer: Herclaes/Hércules ni ninguno de los personajes de esta mitología me pertenece, sino a la deliciosa cultura griega. Así como de la factoría de animación Walt Disney.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La hebras del peine separaron sus cabellos uno a uno. Bajó sin ninguna dificultad abarcando toda la longitud de su melena. Atravesó las puntas y se separó, levantó el brazo y lo introdujo de nuevo en su raíz. Continuó este proceso durante varios minutos más, hasta que el tacto sedoso caía sobre su espalda desnuda.

Aquel cuerpo había servido durante años a esa persona, la cual había decidido su destino desde su adolescencia. Por un error, un ingrato error del cual se arrepentiría en el resto de su vida. Traición, celos.

Todo debía desaparecer, aquel no era su cometido. Nunca más lo sería. Su alma ahora pertenecía a un dios envidioso del Olimpo.

Se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, destapando las sábanas bordadas y adornadas con lujosas cenefas. Todo aquello era irreal, falso. No solía caer en sus alucinaciones. Igual que las uvas que se encontraban sobre la bandeja de plata bruñida, también un mero juego para intentar engañarla.

Las arrojó al suelo comprobando como el ácido de su zumo disolvía el suelo que pisaba. Levantó el objeto en alto y contempló su imagen en el reflejo.

- Me llamo Megara. No tengo futuro, no tengo pasado. No existo – se repitió a sí misma – Sirvo bajó las órdenes del rey del inframundo. Soy una mera cordera que debe cumplir las órdenes de su pastor – quizás, si lo repetía la suficientes veces fuese capaz de hipnotizarse a sí misma.

Sus ojos violáceos le miraba a través del metal, acusándola. Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa. ¿Por qué no era capaz de engañarse a sí misma? Llevaba años habiendo aceptado su inesperado destino. ¿Por qué ahora no era capaz de mentir? Algo había cambiado. Algo era distinto dentro de ella.

Algo qué se había forzado una y otra vez a no sentir, no recordar. No era su deber, no era su cometido. Solo vivía para ser la esclava de Hades. No podía albergar ningún tipo de sentimiento. No podía...

La otra mujer que le miraba a través de ese espejo improvisado le sonrió mostrándole su propio rostro cubierto de un carmín extraño. ¿Sonrojarse? Inaudito. Mucho menos por él. Solo era una muñeca sin alma que vagaba por el mundo bajo la tutela de su amo. Solo una marioneta más.

- Me llamo Megara. No tengo futuro, no tengo pasado.

.

.

.

¿Cómo se había llegado a encontrar en aquella situación?

El fuerte golpe que recibió al caer sobre el tronco le hizo perder la consciencia. Solo había ido allí como mera mensajera. Nada más.

Convencer al dueño del río este acerca del plan de reconquista. Atraerlo a su bando. Utilizando los métodos que hicieran falta. Como había hecho antes.

Su cuerpo era un mapa criptográfico donde numerosos habitantes de aquel lugar habían posado anteriormente sus manos. No le pertenecía, así que no podía quejarse de ello. Por esa razón cepillaba su cabello con esmero cada mañana. Necesitaba estar perfecta, la única arma de la que disponía debía estar siempre activa y eficiente.

Pero, aquel extraño centauro había sido menos reticente a sus encantos. Cuando intentó insinuar que ella misma sería el premio por su adhesión al intrincado plan, reaccionó violentamente. Al parecer, era ofensivo para su raza ese tipo de atrevimiento.

Al contrario que los sátiros, los centauros eran luchadores por naturaleza, la procreación solo estaba destinada a aumentar su descendencia. Por eso se apareaban con otras hembras de su especie. Contaminar su estirpe con una mera humana era una falacia que no debía ser nombrada. Un tabú.

Y ahora, sus costillas aquejadas no le permitían moverse, tal vez moriría atragantada con la sangre que le llegaba por la tráquea.

Irónico, había estado a las puertas de la muerte toda su vida. Salvada hace años atrás por un infame dios. Pero ahora, podía sentir su despreciable mirada a través de la hondonada. Se dio la vuelta y la abandonó.

- Adiós, Megara. Tendré que buscar a otra más lista – sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Y allí estaba, perdida. A punto de ser aplastada por aquella bestia que duplicaba su tamaño. Nadie iría a salvarla. Adiós, Megara. Quizás, cuando alcanzase el lago estigio, podría ser feliz de verdad. No parecía algo tan malo el vivir toda su vida bajo las heladas aguas.

Al menos, no estaría sola nunca más.

Cerró sus ojos esperando el inminente estallido final. Pero nunca llegó. Sus pestañas se elevaron de nuevo dejando que la luz del ocaso la cegase. Una sombra. Un hombre. ¿Un humano? ¿Un humano se había enfrentado a una criatura mitológica? Imposible.

Cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron finalmente a la luz intensa pudo ver a su salvador. Un muchacho, tal vez de su edad. Con dorados rizos que caían por su frente. Torso atlético y una extraña y sobrehumana fuerza. Tal vez estuviese delirando y su propia mente le jugaba una mala pasada.

Otro impacto, el amo del río había vuelto a atacar. Pero el ágil chico le esquivó y le lanzó contra una afilada roca. Por lo general, aquel afluente, siempre tan puro e inmaculado, portaba unas aguas cristalinas y llenas de peces. La pesca era abundante en aquella zona.

Pero ahora, adquirió un tizne rojizo y venenoso. Toda ser viviente desapareció de la zona. Habría un tiempo de luto para aquellos animales. Su amo, había desaparecido para siempre. En una semana, otro ocuparía su lugar. Y así sucesivamente. Por eso detestaba a esos seres sobrenaturales. No parecía haber razón en su comportamiento. Solo estigmas y protocolos. No había lugar para el amor.

Su cuerpo bajó de entre las ramas, apenas podía moverse. Era como si fuese a estallarle la cabeza.

- ¿Está bien, señorita? - preguntó el musculoso chico, tendiéndole una mano.

- No lo creo. Mis costillas...¡Ay! - al pasar sus dedos por la afectada zona, una ola de dolor se hizo cargo de su cuerpo, haciéndola retorcerse.

- Será mejor que le lleve a un hospital.

Un agudo silbido y un caballo alado bajó de las nubes mostrando absoluto respeto y obediencia. Irónico. Tendría que ser transportada por uno de esos seres que tanto detestaba.

Pero, el pegaso era un animal orgulloso. Domar uno era una tarea prácticamente imposible. Tan solo alguno dioses disponían de ellos para su disfrute. ¿Quién era él?

- Debes de caerle bien al de arriba para haber conseguido uno de estos – bromeó intentando averiguar el origen de su montura.

- Fue un regalo de mi padre.

- ¿Tu padre?

- Me llamo Hércules, hijo de Zeus y Hera – sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras miraba al horizonte – Un semidiós.

.

.

.

El vendaje cubría su pecho y lo oprimía con fuerza. El curandero untó el ungüento sobre sus heridas y le permitió descansar sobre aquel cómodo diván. Sus ojos se clavaron en el techo adornado con ricas ornamentaciones y capiteles corintios.

Aquel muchacho era alguien importante, lo suficientemente importante como para poder permitirse aquel tipo de lujos. El hijo de un dios, era irónico que le salvase aquello de lo que había estado huyendo. En la capital de Atenas aquel fornido hombre era conocido como un auténtico héroe. Habiendo elaborado las más grandes hazañas, los más grandes prodigios. Pero, ¿sería eso suficiente para ganarse la vida eterna junto al resto de dioses?

¿Y que sería de ella?Ahora que aún seguía viva, ¿qué sería de su deuda?

La respuesta tardó menos en materializarse de lo que creía. Una extraña ráfaga apagó todos los candiles de la sala, dándole un aspecto lúgubre y aterrador. Una nube negra se aproximó desde el exterior y se acumuló en el ambiente de la habitación.

Esa entrada caracterizada por el frío y el malestar clásica de él. Su amo.

- Pensaba que me habías abandonado – imperó con furia – ¿Primero me dejas a mi suerte y ahora pretendes que vuelva a tí?

- Vaya, vaya, pequeña e insolente humana. Te habías convertido en un trasto inservible y que no tenía ninguna utilidad más. Pero las tornas se han vuelto a mi favor de nuevo.

- Explícate. Ese extraño sedante no de me deja entenderte – se tumbó hacia atrás cubriendo su frente con el brazo.

- No pensaba que tú, una vulgar mujer, consiguiera acercarse al hijo de Zeus. Eso puede causarme beneficio – sus afilados dedos se cruzaron dando lugar a una expresión que helaba la sangre.

- No se que insinúas. Pero la respuesta es no.

- No insinúo. Te ordeno. Ese hombre será mi entrada directa como líder del Olimpo. ¡Y tú, insolente renacuaja, vas a ser la clave de ello!

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que conseguiré engañarle? No olvides que es el hijo de un dios, no caerá tan fácilmente en tus planes – bufó mientras buscaba una manta con la que abrigarse.

- Ese no es mi problema. Utiliza tus ingenios o tus armas de mujer. Pero necesito que lo hagas tuyo, que crea firmemente todo lo que salga de tu boca. Hasta que llegue el día prometido.

- ¿El día prometido? ¿Durante cuanto tiempo pretendes que engañe al hijo de Zeus? - aquello suponía una blasfemia mayor que beber el vino de las ofrendas. Jugaban con fuego.

- Toda tu vida si es necesario. Cásate con él, ten sus hijos y cuida a sus nietos. Un día, mi plan dará sus frutos. Hasta entonces, prefiero que vigiles de cerca a mi principal impedimento.

- …..

- No te he oído.

- Cómo desee, señor.

.

.

.

Desposarse no era una tarea que a primera vista pudiese resultar tan sencilla. Un semidiós no podía contraer matrimonio con una fulana cualquiera. Solo las más aptas podían ostentar ese puesto. Ella, Megara, no era ni de lejos, una de esas capacitadas mujeres.

A su edad, lo único que había hecho había sido prostituirse para su viejo amo para bajar las defensas de sus enemigos. Pero, este hombre era distinto, diferente. Conseguir que cayera en sus encantos, sería una tarea ardua.

Primero sus meses de restablecimiento y cura. Cuando comenzó a notar que sus articulaciones recuperaban el control, comenzó a pasear junto a él, cogida de su brazo. Cuanto menos espacio hubiese entre ambos, mejor avanzaría el proyecto.

Los días pasaban, y los meses. Su cuerpo estuvo completamente curado, sus heridas sanadas. Y nada había sucedido. Ni una caricia, ni un abrazo. ¿Cómo podía pensar el dios del inframundo que conseguiría casarse con él? Se le acaban las tretas y las tácticas. Ninguna era efectiva. Bajo su mar de hormonas y músculos, no parecía haber ningún atisbo de interés por ella.

Tan solo mera amabilidad por ser una de las damiselas en apuros que había conseguido rescatar. Quizás, visitarla, era solo una manera de hinchar su ego. Otro hombre banal y aburrido. ¿Y tenía que condenarse a vivir toda su vida a su lado?¿Debilitándole para que Hades pudiese aprovechar el momento oportuno?

Matar a un dios no era algo tan fácil. Mucho menos, matar a un semidiós.

- Dime, Hércules. ¿Por qué no has vuelto al Olimpo? Te has convertido en todo un héroe. Eres famoso y reconocido desde Tebas hasta Esparta, ¿qué te detiene?

- Aún no soy lo suficientemente digno – claudicó – Para conseguir ser aceptado allá arriba, debo haber sido partícipe de un acto realmente heroico.

- Pero, evitas calamidades y tempestades, ¿qué hay más heroico que eso?

- El honor. Eso no es algo que puedas alcanzar fácilmente. El honor que recibes tras convertirte en un verdadero héroe. Es un placer tan inmenso, que el firmamento, celoso de tus dones, decide copiarte entre sus estrellas, dibujando una estela que compone toda tu vida.

- Vaya, eso no es algo que yo pueda conseguir – susurró.

- Dime, Megara, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? - sus pies comenzaron a tamborilear contra el asfalto - ¿Volverás a tu hogar?

- No tengo tal hogar. Hace tiempo que dejé de pertenecer a ningún lado. Supongo que debería resignarme y seguir el curso de la corriente.

- Eso es muy poético, quizás algún comerciante te acoja entre sus pupilos. Podrías tener prosperidad trabajando entre artesanos.

- Las mujeres de esta sociedad no son artistas ni artesanas. Sino esposas y amantes. ¿Acaso sugieres que me case con un rico mercader y pinte jarrones toda mi vida?

- No es eso lo que quería decir. Pero debes tener algún talento inexplorado o sin explotar. No pierdes nada por buscar tu verdadera aficción.

- Lo que se me da bien... - sonrío – Se me da bien contar historias – y mentir – Podría ser cuentacuentos. He oído que está bastante cotizado en el mercado. Muchas instituciones demandan auténticas meretrices para enseñar a su alumnos. El liceo seguramente estaría interesado en tí.

- Pensaré en ello.

La brisa susurraba entre los setos recién cortados que adornaban el patio principal. Si agudizaba el oído podía oír una fina canción que le impulsaba a seguir adelante sin volver la vista atrás.

Sus sandalias no aguantarían el camino. Probablemente, las tiras se romperían nada más salir de la ciudad. Caminar descalza entre la inmensa llanura. Huyendo. Porque no podía hacerlo. No a él. ¿Por qué era diferente para ella?

- Adiós, Hércules – susurró sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Otra vasija rota. La tierra estaba cubierta por los restos de arcilla que quedaban, como si quisieran volver a su origen. Ese barro malformado.

- ¿¡Acaso te crees qué puedes decidir por tí misma!? - bramó entre el eco de la estancia - ¿¡Desde cuando te he permitido tener conciencia!?

- Nunca, señor.

- Entonces dime, ¿quién te ha dado a tí derecho para revocarte en lo acordado?

- Nadie señor. Pero, era imposible conseguirlo. Ese hombre está cegado por sus ambiciones. Nada le distraerá de sus objetivos. Me temo que tendrás que rendirte.

- ¿Rendirme? Curiosa palabra, ¿te la ha enseñado él? - agarró su barbilla y le obligó a mirarle – Vuelve y prosigue. Insiste, no es de piedra. Tarde o temprano debe caer.

- Me niego.

- ¿Te niegas? Tú y yo firmamos un contrato. Tu alma a cambio de la de tu hermano.

- Pero él...

- ¿Murió? No es culpa mía que tras sacar su asqueroso ente de mis dominios, la peste terminara por consumirlo – sus ojos escarlata ardían como el fuego que le rodeaba – Míralo por el lado bueno. Al menos pudo pasar unos años más de vida en este asqueroso mundo.

- Eres...

- ¿Despreciable? Gracias por el cumplido. Acepta la realidad, pequeña, le salvaste la vida una vez, pero el destino es el destino.

- ¿Qué sabes de mi destino entonces? - increpó.

Sonoras carcajadas que reverberaban entre la piedra. El todopoderoso Hades, tenía a su servicio a las más inteligentes pero horripilantes ayudantes. Las moiras, también llamadas parcas. Eran hilanderas ciegas que se dedicaban a confeccionar tejidos dónde se relataba la vida de cada ser sobre la Tierra.

Ninguna de ellas podía afirmar el futuro ni el pasado, solo tejerlo, durante el resto de su vida. Cuando llegaba el momento de que la vida de uno de sus habitantes terminase, agarraban sus tijeras y cortaban el hilo del destino. Se decía que en sus aposentos había un enorme telar donde cosían y descosían la historia de cada persona. Su presente, pasado y futuro.

- Mi querida Megara. Tú no tienes pasado, ni futuro. No hay destino para tí – sus huesudos dedos se clavaron en su carne sin permitirle moverse – Seguirás bajo mis órdenes hasta que nuestro contrato se revoque.

- En nuestro contrato solo hay especificada la eternidad – rió – No viviré toda la eternidad. ¿Qué harás con el alma de una anciana entonces?

- Piensa, pequeña e insolente humana. ¿Para qué quiero yo a una vieja ciudadana rondando por mi territorio? Es obvio que no me serás de utilidad. Tu alma no sería valiosa.

- ¿Entonces?

- Cuando tu alma se encarezca y carezca de utilidad, podrás ser la cena de Cerbero. Piénsalo, solo te pido que seduzcas al hijo de Zeus a cambio de tu vida. No es un mal trato.

- No sabría decir que es peor. Creo que me quedaré con ese baboso perro. Es mejor que meterse en líos con el hijo del jefe.

- Entonces, déjame barajar la balanza hacia mí. ¿Qué te parecería, si a cambio de tu pequeña distracción te concedo tu libertad?

.

.

.

Y allí estaba, preparándose mentalmente, con el cepillo en la mano, cabellos rotos y caídos en sus muslos. Su libertad, su ansiada libertad. Su único y real objetivo. Romper las cadenas que la llevaban reteniendo toda su vida. Para ello, utilizaría todo lo que estuviese en su mano. Para no perder de nuevo.

El sol acariciaba la improvisada cortina que aislaba sus dependencias. Por sugerencia de Hades, se había trasladado a una vivienda cercana a la de él. Verlo cada día, con sus mejores ropas, sus mejores y estudiadas poses. Sus dientes siempre cepillados y relucientes. Su melena resplandeciente.

Pero, el se negaba a acercarse más de lo debido. ¿Era por ser una simple mortal? ¿Acaso sabría algo de sus verdaderas intenciones? No, bajo todo ese gran mar de músculos no se ocultaba una gran mente. No podría haberse percatado.

Entonces, ¿qué? En otras ocasiones, le costaba menos dar el paso. Conseguir guiar las situaciones hasta donde ella quería. Pero no, tardó años en conseguir su cometido.

Tras varios intentos, su deuda continuaba aumentando. No tenía una realidad ni una auténtica existencia. Podía oír cada día su siniestra risa, burlándose de ella. A pesar de que lo planeado no avanzaba como ellos querían, parecía divertirse con sus patéticos intentos.

Fue por eso que no pudo defenderse cuando fue acusada. Los altos gobernadores de los cielos fijaron su mirada en ella, una inmunda humana. Nada especial, no era digna de su afecto. Si continuaba pululando alrededor de Hércules, terminaría olvidando su cometido. Eso era peligroso. Anticipándose a sus acciones, los dioses la condenaron a ser la vil sirvienta de la casa de Tebas.

Otro amo más, otra persona a quién servir. Su cuerpo, comenzaba a flaquear por cada día de trabajo extenuante. Risas, risas, risas.

- ¿¡Tan gracioso encuentras que tu vulgar muñeca de trapo esté aquí encerrada!?¡Esto también te afecta a tí!

No, no le afectaba a él. Al contrario que ella, disponía de toda la eternidad. Si ella no lo conseguía, otra lo haría. No le costaría nada encontrar a una muchacha desesperada con su hermano muerto en sus brazos, asesinado por un vulgar ladrón.

Una pesadilla que le acompañaría toda su vida. Devolverle la vida fue su elección. Pero no supo como había jugado Hades con ello. Nunca había sido su destino morir bajo el frío acero de ese vándalo. Debía morir años más tarde, aquejado por una grave enfermedad. Todo aquello había sido un grave error al enredar los hilos del destino del oráculo de Delfos. Su error sería restaurado.

Pero ella, inocente, joven y estúpida, no sabía de esa cláusula. No sabía que su hermano debía morir después. Y depositó su firma sin saber como condenaría su existencia.

Había sido astuto, más que ella. Y, ahora que ya no le era útil, la abandonaría de nuevo. Como aquel día, entre los juncos del río helado.

Los meses transcurrieron sin saber nada. Y luego años, y más años. Su belleza se perdería con el tiempo. Ese había sido su destino, su auténtico destino. Vivir presa de uno u otro. Quizás nunca había merecido otro futuro.

La gran batida de Tebas. Una sangrienta batalla donde los mejores eran recompensados con oro y mujeres. Una vez más, su cuerpo fue el premio de dicha batalla. ¿Quién sería su nuevo dueño?

Ese día, su amplia sábana de pelo cubría su espalda, perfectamente cepillada. Sus ojos no prestaban atención a los hombres supervivientes que se encontraban bajo sus pies.

Armaduras cubiertas de sangre y despojos de otros soldados. A pesar de que esa afrenta se había realizado por mera diversión, le había resultado ampliamente nauseabunda. Y completamente absurda.

Pero en esa época, era un suicidio contradecir las órdenes de tu amo.

El ganador de la afrenta dio un paso al frente, se quitó los mechones que cubrían sus ojos para ver a su nuevo amo. Quizás, con suerte, éste le dejaría salir de vez en cuando afuera, a respirar aire puro. O quizás, como el resto, no sería nada más que otro sádico que no le permitiría descansar.

Sin embargo, una vez más, el destino sería alterado. Enlazando sus futuros. Frente a si, aquel plan fallido, ese viejo amigo. El chico de cabellos dorados y agradable musculatura.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde se encontraba sentada sobre una cómoda silla leyendo tranquilamente, mientras su primogénito descansaba sobre sus rodillas. Su vientre comenzaba a abultar, protegiendo a su siguiente hijo, que nacería en breve.

Después de tantos años de esclavitud, al fin había conseguido su ansiada felicidad. Una casa humilde, con sus hijos. Su marido. Su corazón comenzó a latir al recordar el día de su pedida de mano. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su primer encuentro? 12 años.

Durante una década, había sido forzada a intentar conseguir la atención de aquel hombre. Evitando que se centrase en lo auténticamente real. Pero, había tardado demasiado en ser digna para el Olimpo. Había tenido que renunciar a la posibilidad de ser dios para desposarse con ella.

Megara, ajena a todo ello, tan solo pensó que la evitaba por no ser de su agrado. Pero, Hércules, realizó las más ignominiosas tareas para demostrar su amor. La única condición impuesta había sido permanecer a la espera hasta recibir el visto bueno.

No obstante, solo había sido un engaño por sus propios padres, pretendían ganar tiempo mientras conseguían que la olvidase. Pero, tras más de una década a la espera, no había recibido respuesta. Se sintió estúpido al ser engañado por sus propios orígenes.

¿Qué importaba que ella no fuese digna de él? Él no era digno de ella, por eso, renunció a su meta. El Olimpo se quedaría allí arriba, para siempre. Se conformaba con quedarse junto a su amada esposa, en ese paraíso terrenal.

Polvo al polvo y cenizas a las cenizas, cuando su vida mortal acabase no podría traspasar a los cielos, nunca sería un dios.

La profunda respiración del pequeño a sus pies le sacó de su ensoñación. Recuerdos y vicisitudes.

La luz comenzaba a desaparecer. Y el frío amenazaba su piel. Con cuidado, se levantó de su asiento y acarició su estómago. Cubrió a su hijo con una manta y entró a la sala contigua.

Buscó un pequeño candil de aceite que prender. Un intento. No se encendía. Otro intento. No se encendía. Al tercero, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Un viejo recuerdo.

- ¿Me echabas de menos? - una gutural voz a su espalda, helándole.

- ¿H-hades?¿Qué haces aquí? Soy vieja, e inservible. No puedo contribuir más a tus ideales de conquista.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Acaso crees que el que tú estés aquí estaba predestinado? - su cabeza viró en dirección al niño dormido – Ellos son mi creación. De no ser por mí, nunca habrían nacido.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Eras una inepta. Y necesitaba a Hércules fuera de mi camino. Y no soportaba que todo fuese tan lento. Él es peligroso, y debía apartarlo – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maligna – No fue difícil convencer a las pitonisas para que alterasen su destino.

- Tú... maldito...

- Y tú, Megara. Has vuelto a ser presa de mi engaño. Pero, lo prometido es deuda. Tu libertad a cambio de la inmortalidad de Hércules.

- No era esto lo que yo quería...

- Eso a mí no me importa. Pronto, comenzaré a mover mis tropas. Sin ese estorbo, todo será más fácil. Gracias, Megara.

Y como se había anunciado desapareció entre una nube de polvo oscuro.

- ¡No, no, no! - gritó inútilmente.

Ese mundo sería destruido por sus ambiciones. Solo había pensado en su ansiada libertad. Y estas habían sido las consecuencias. Indefenso, despojado de su inmortalidad, no podría ganar. Mientras ella disfrutada de su apacible vida en las afueras de la ciudad, los aldeanos vivirían bajo el yugo de la esclavitud. Y todo por su culpa.

No, debía revocar su decisión, arrepentirse, proponer otro trato. ¡Algo! Sus fuerzas flaqueaban mientras ascendía los empinados escalones del templo de Artemisa, diosa de la sabiduría. Casi sin aliento, comenzó a gritar desesperada.

- ¡Ayuda, ayuda! - ¿serían sus ruegos oídos? - ¡Todo fue mi culpa! Yo le engañé, no sabía cual era el alcance de sus órdenes, por favor, ¡ayuda!

Entre las columnas del partenón, una delicada pero gigantesca figura hizo acto de presencia. Su rostro angelical parecía haber sido tallado por los mejores escultores de la provincia. La sequedad en su boca le indicó quién era, Hera, la madre de Hércules.

- Siempre supe que serías problemática – escupió sin dilación - ¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudaremos?

- No necesito que me ayuden a mí. Sino a él. Necesita recuperar sus poderes para enfrentarse a Hades. ¡No puede luchar sin ellos!

- No puedo darte eso. Él renunció a ellos voluntariamente, por tí. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Nos hemos condenado por tu culpa. El único capaz de detener esta masacre se encuentra indefenso gracias a una ingrata bastarda.

- …...

- Hay un modo – reclamó la atención de ella – Aunque nada garantiza que funcione.

- ¡Lo que sea, haré lo que sea!

La diosa movió sus manos hasta que un diminuto frasco surgió entre sus manos. El color rojizo del líquido que albergaba casi no parecía distinguirse del vino que solían beber cada día.

- Hazle beber esto, después recuperará sus poderes.

.

.

.

¿Cuántas veces sería engañada a lo largo de su vida? El fluido rojo se mezclaba con sus ropas, manchadas. Su hijo no nacería nunca. Con su último aliento se trasladó hacia el cadáver de su primogénito. Era demasiado tarde para salvarle.

¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua de nuevo?

Los dioses, aburridos de su propia existencia, se dedicaban a jugar con los mortales, como meras piezas de un tablero. No eran conscientes de hasta que punto llegaba su influencia. La libertad solo era una ilusión causada por ellos. Nunca había existido tal libertad.

El devenir constante era tan solo causado por el golpe que hacían los dados del destino sobre la tabla de madera que era el universo. Vulgares peones. ¿Cuál habría sido la apuesta que habría llevado a aquel absurdo juego?

Tal vez para ella habían sido cuarenta años, pero para un dios, era un mero pasatiempo temporal. Esta vez, la elegida había sido ella. Vulgares seres sin sentido de la honestidad ni de la bondad. Capaces, incluso, de meter en su intrincado entretenimiento a su propio hijo.

Distracciones. Eso era lo que la humanidad suponía para ellos.

Cuando Hércules bebió el contenido del frasco, perdió toda cordura momentánea. Atacó a su hijo blandiendo su espada hasta que hubo muerto. Acto seguido, se dirigió a ella. El habitual brillo que poblaba sus ojos había desaparecido para dar paso a un aura siniestra. Totalmente desconocida para ella.

Atravesó su vientre y la contempló unos instantes como si concibiera lo que estaba haciendo. Por un instante, pareció volver a tener conciencia, retiró el frío acero y se separó, carcomido por la duda.

Aprovechó ese instante para intentar escapar, arrastrándose como podía. ¿Cuántos dioses se reirían viéndola mientras comían uvas y bebían ese néctar sagrado?

- Mira, Hércules, esa mujer es la responsable de tu autodestrucción – susurró una voz conocida, la misma que le había dado el frasco – Ella te engañó durante tanto tiempo. No es amor lo que sentía por tí. Solo intentaba salvar su pellejo. Una mera subordinada de Hades. Ha estado mintiéndote todo este tiempo. ¿De verdad has podido ser tan ingrato?

- ¡Hércules, no le escuches nada de lo que te diga!¡A ellos no les importas tú, tienen toda la eternidad para tratarnos como se les antoje! - él parecía sufrir un horrible dolor de cabeza, debatiéndose mentalmente con su sentido de la ética.

- ¿A quién vas a creer?¿A esta insolente humana o a tu propia madre? - sus incorpóreos brazos rodearon la cabeza del hombre, haciéndole sufrir más y más en su constante debatir mental.

No podía hablar más, ni defenderse. Luchar contra los dioses era inútil. Engaños, mentiras. Juegos. En eso consistía su vida. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras recapacitaba sobre su realidad.

- Lo siento, Hades. Esta partida la he ganado yo – fue lo último que alcanzó a oír mientras el puñal se hundía en su pecho. Despojándole de su vida.

Me llamo Megara. No tengo futuro, no tengo pasado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Os presento a la auténtica versión del mito de Hércules y Megara. Me ha costado adaptarlo, el real es mucho más complicado. El resumen es, que Megara, una ciudadana normal y corriente se ve envuelta entre los juegos de los dioses y cae presa de sus mentiras.**

**Hera, celosa de su influencia sobre su hijo Hércules, decide vengarse e hipnotiza a Hércules para que la asesine. Hércules, al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho, decide redimirse y hacer doce trabajos con los cuales pagar su delito. Y siendo amenazado constantemente por su competidor al trono del Olimpo.**

**Pero, años más tarde, cuando consigue terminar todas sus tareas, Hera, vuelve a ponerse celosa de su segunda esposa y provoca que Hércules muera asesinado. Su mujer, incapaz de vivir con ese sufrimiento, se quita la vida.**

**La parte de Megara solo aparece al principio del mito, por lo que decidí hacer una mezcla entre la película de disney y el mito real. Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente claro.**

**Muchas gracias por leerlo entero. Espero leer pronto los de los otros participantes.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
